Surviving Vlad Tepes
by BondSlave
Summary: When I travel to Wallachia, Romania to learn more of one of my obsessions a misfortunet accident will lead me to an adventure I will never forget, I am sent back in time, during the time of my obsession, now all I have to do is survive Vlad Tepes
1. Proloug

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters accept Stin Duchaplnost NOTE: This came to me while researching up random stuff about my favorite historical terror besides Hitler. Vlad Tepes. The mixture of History and Myth really intrigues me.**

EPILOGUE

I continued to walk up the steep stone steps past the walls that were over taken with greenery. I paused and looked over the edge between the wall and the base of the large cliff looking down into the river that rested below. I sighed again before continuing on my way. I was an English born honor student who graduated from Harvard and had come to Wallachia, Romania, south of Transylvania to learn more about my favorite Historical terror; Vlad Tepes, also known as Count Dracula. I had always been a huge fan of Dracula, and owned every movie and book ever made/published.

I panted as I reached the top of the steps and gazed at what lay before me, castle Poienar, Dracula's Castle. I couldn't help but let a wide toothy smile spread upon my face before dropping my backpack and running into an exposed corridor running my hands along the rough stone. I knew of the tales of what took place at this castle, this castle built by young members of those who had killed Vlad's father, and buried his brother alive. I knew I should feel to happy for the lost lives of the people who were forced to build this castle, which now had fallen into ruin, but it simply satisfied my curiosity to actually be setting foot upon the ground the cruel prince had. No, I was not one of those scary people who worshiped the ground their idols walked upon, I wouldn't even call Vlad my idol, he was simply interesting. Like Hitler, I found that deranged maniac interesting, but I wasn't one of those crazy wannabe Nazi's.

I wasn't scared as I walked along the dark shaded corridors while I explored, knowing there was nothing to fear, though when I heard the pattering of something rushing towards me I couldn't help but let my heart skip a beat. I jumped back and let out a yelp of pain, or fear, as a stray dog ran past me, knocking me off my feet. The dog was the last thing I remembered for I had hit my head hard upon the stones and blacked out. Damn the dog, damn myself, If I hadn't scared it, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble. Now begins the adventure that I would never forget, that is, if I could survive it.

**A/N: Ok, Well that was the Epilogue, I hope those of you who read this will, if you find any mistakes at all any, will tell me and help me to fix them. Please no flames. This is my first fic, my cousin was going to use this after LondonDetective left it to him, but I stole it. XD and changed the password haha. So, please review and let me know what you think, well, you don't have to for the Epilogue if you don't want to, but please review the capters. :D**


	2. The Golden Goblet

Surviving Vlad Tepes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters accept Stin Duchaplnost**

CHAPTER ONE

I let out a pained moan as I grimaced at the pain in the back of my head. I slowly sat up and put a hand to the back of my head before opening my eyes to see that I had dried blood in my hair. I turned slowly to see a large stone fountain a short distance from where I lay. _'I don't remember that being there.' _I slowly got to my feet feeling sore as I approached the fountain before noticing a golden goblet sitting atop the fountain, just sitting there. I looked open mouthed around before frowning at it. I climbed onto the side of the fountain and took the goblet from the top before jumping down at looking at it. I looked around for the owner again before gazing at the goblet. It was quite beautiful. I jumped at the sound of approaching footfalls behind me and turned to see a man approaching the fountain. He was tall, at least six foot six, with long flowing straight black hair pale skin and auburn eyes and was dressed very nicely, though, oddly. His eyes narrowed at the site of me holding the goblet. I gasped realizing what he must think. I put it out slightly to him before speaking in Romanian, a language I learned before traveling here. "Excuse me, is this your Goblet?" I asked before pointing to the top of the fountain. "I found it up there and was wondering who owned it." He cocked his head slightly. _'She speaks Honestly.' _I felt a bit uncomfortable fearing he thought me a thief. "I mean, surly some one wouldn't leave something of such worth sitting upon a fountain, surly some one would steal it." I stated still looking confusedly at the goblet I'd found. He took a seat upon the fountains edge looking at me, now with a rather amused look playing upon his pale face. He shook his head slightly. "You are not from around here are you?" He questioned. I shook my head before sighing and setting the goblet down on the edge. "That goblet belongs to the Prince Vlad Tepes." He stated causing me to gasp my eyes growing wide my mouth falling open slightly gazing at him. His smirk widened. I knew of this goblet, Vlad had set it upon the fountain for any traveler to use as he wished as long as it was placed back where it belonged, knowing no one would steal it, for if they did they would be brutally killed. I gasped taking the goblet again and climbing back up on the fountain and placing it back atop before jumping down. "I wasn't going to steal it!" I yelped, not necessarily to the man, more to try and calm myself down. His smirk continued to widen at my panic. _'What is he grinning at? Is he happy at the prospect that I might get tortured and then impaled, to die a slow agonizing death while Vlad ate his breakfast?' _I gazed up at the goblet before the man stood up, catching my attention. "I'm sure you weren't. After all, when you asked if it was my goblet, you seemed to honestly wish to return it to the owner." He stated looking down at me. I couldn't help but let a shiver run up and down my spine as our eyes met; something didn't settle with this man, though I realized I didn't even know who he was. I smacked myself in the forehead before looking apologetically up at him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Stins Duchaplnost." I said bowing slightly, not wishing to offend any that I met in this time frame. I knew this wasn't a joke, for the castle was gone, and I had been no where near a fountain before, but how I got here, I was unsure. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Stins?" He questioned, not bothering to introduce himself. "Death, interesting name, what does your last name mean, may I ask?" He questioned. Though I was annoyed at not learning his name I brushed it aside. "Oh, well duchaplnost means souls in Czechs. My mother was Romanian my father Czechs. They chose the name together, meaning Dead Souls. Rather disturbing name, though it is mine." I stated. His smirk widened again. "It is original. I do not find it disturbing at all." He stated before gesturing to the fountain and the goblet again. "Your voice sounds dry, you may have a drink if you wish." He stated reaching up and taking the goblet and handing it back to me, that smirk remaining on his thin pale lips. I eyed the goblet nervously before he gently dangled it before me. I took it slowly in my hands before looking at the cool clean water of the fountain. He reclaimed his seat. "After all, using the goblet would be less messy then using your cupped hands." I nodded in agreement before taking a seat as well and gently breaking the surface of the water with the goblet before lifting it to my mouth and taking a short drink. I was surprised by how clean and refreshing the water tasted eyeing it as it settled in the goblet. I then turned to look at him again. "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but not being from around here, could you possibly for warn me about the laws around here? I would really hate to make any one, not just the prince, angry with me." I stated being completely honest, the thought of making others angry wasn't as terrifying as making the prince angry. He looked momentarily thoughtful, and I wondered if perhaps I was being too pushy, before he answered. "The only thing I can tell you to do, is be honest, do not cheat, steal or harm your fellow men or women." He then leaned forward slightly. "If I may be so rude, where is your family?" He questioned his eyes narrowed once again that smirk gone from his pale lips. I bowed my head and gazed into the goblet sadly, knowing deep down my family wasn't even thought of yet. "I, really don't know." I stated truthfully, for though I did have Romanian family of this era, I did not know where or who they were. I finished the water before taking a hanky from my pocket and cleaning out the goblet, this seemed to take him by surprise, as I stood and set it once again upon the top of the fountain smiling before sitting once again next to him. "There, clean for the next to drink from it." I stated before looking around sighing. I still wished to know his name, though I had a feeling I would never see him again, so what really was the point? Would he think it rude if I did not ask, or would he think it rude if I did? There was so many ways one could get into trouble, or get killed during this time, and I really needed to be careful for I was walking on thin ice. I let a chuckle escape my lips as I held myself gazing out towards the forest as a light breeze blew passed the both of us. He cocked his head to one side gazing at me, questioning look upon his face, no doubt wondering why I had chuckled. "I was just thinking, I'm probably going to die." I stated causing him to cock an eyebrow. I leaned back a bit resting my weight upon my hands looking at him. "I know of your Prince Vlad Tepes, in fact I have vast knowledge of him, he intrigues me, and scares me. I would never do anything intentional to make him wish to kill me, but at the same time I know so little of what would make him angry." He remained silent listening to me. "I know many of the people he has killed, were innocent, but I also know the reasons he killed them, and also it is not my business and I shouldn't question his reasons behind it." I began to look nervouse. "Ok i'll shut up now." I stated. He shook his head. "No, go on." I sighed before looking at him. "Well I mean, I've heard about this one time when his rich traveler was going passed Vlads castle, and he requested the man stay with him for the evening but leave his gold out on the street and that no one would steal it. But the next day the man found that a hundred and sixty gold pieces were missing, and Vlad had his soldiers go and search for the theif, and thretened if they did not return with the theif he'd burn down the whole city. Well, during that night Vlad took some of his own gold and placed it with the rich mans. The next morning, while the rich man was counting his gold he found it was all back, with one extra. During the time he was counting the gaurds returned with the theif and Vlad had him impaled. But then the rich man returned to Vlad with the extra gold coin saying that the money was returned but with one extra. Vlad smiled and told him it was good he appraoched him about the extra coin, for if he didn't Vlad would have had him impaled with the theif." I stated. I shivered before looking at the man. "Sure, Vlad would have impaled him, but...its the fact that he seems to respect honesty." The man nodded before slowly raising to his feet and looking towards the sky, the sun was beginning to set. He turned to me. "Where are you staying tonight Stin?" He questioned, I stood up shoving my hands in my pockets shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea to tell the truth. "Hmn. Come with me." He ordered turning and beginning to walk in the direction of wence he came, his long straight hair fluttering slightly as he walked. I bit my lip before following, praying that this man was to afraid of the Princes wrath to try and rape me or something, though if I was raped, no doubt I'd be impaled to for sexual immorality. _'Dear God, please protect me during this time.' _

**K that was chapter one, I know the ending part was kinda...suckish, but all well. Can any one figure out who the man was? 'Smile' if you can or think you know please post it in your review, if you review i'd really like to see peoples guesses, if you guess write then congradulations to you and me for that means i got the character right!**


	3. Countess

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin.**

Surviving Vlad Tepes

CHAPTER TWO

We walked for a long while until I suddenly began reconizing my surroundings. A frown slowly crept onto my face as I began gazing around, and then spotting on a near buy cliff lights coming from...my eyes widened. _'Oh my God. He's taking me to Dracula's Castle!' _Panic began to arise within me, my heart began to quicken in pace, my breath beginning to quicken my eyes widdening farther. He glanced back at me, no doubt hearing the sudden change in my breathing. "Are you alright Stin?" He questioned in his chilling voice, though from the sound of it, I got the feeling he knew exactly what was wrong with me. I stopped causing him to turn fully towards me. "Why are you taking me to Vlad Tepes's castle?" I questioned in a frightened, yet demanding voice wanting answeres. Was he going to tell the prince about me and the goblet? Would Vlad believe I was stealing it? Was I going to die before the sun even fully set? His eyes narrowed slightly, the corners tilting upward as a smirk slowly appeared upon his lips before he out lifted his hands in a way of adressing onces self. "Because you have no place to stay the evening and the castle is my home." He stated and my eyes widened and I forgot to breath as I looked horrifidly at him my mouth hanging slightly agape. I quickly fell to my knees bowing my head starring wide eyed at his feet. "I am so sorry! Please forgive my rudness..." What did I call him? 'My Prince?' 'Your highness?' What? My mouth went dry and no words would come out. _'I'm going to die.' _I felt my body begin to tremble, the blackened strands of my hair beginning to quiver slightly aroud my face. I swollowed the lump in my throat as a hand came down near my face, taking my chin into his hand and gently leaning my head back as to look up at him. His hands were like ice against my skin, causing my flesh to goosebump. He had bent down slightly as to grab my chin. "You may call me Count." He stated before sliding his ice like hand along my neck, shoulder, down my arm and to my hand, before he gently pulled me to my feet. He turned and slowly began walking. I remained where I stood, no doubt still trembling like a leaf. "Are you going to just stand there and ignore my warm welcoming invitation to my home?" He questioned causing me to jult forward running to catch up with him, not wishing to make him think his invitation was not...what was the word? Unwelcomed?

Upon finally arriving at his castle, we entered. I was in awe, it was beautiful, and more wonderful then the ruins I recall coming to visit. "It's beautiful." I breath with out noticing it, before I jump feeling his prescents behind me. "Yes, it is indeed very beautiful." He stated before gesturing me to follow him. He lead me up a long circular flight of stairs candles hanging from the rafters and walls granting us light. As we walked I began gazing out window after window as we continued until we reached the second floor landing where he then lead me to the first room on the right. He opened the door and stepped asighed offering me a, slightly warm smile. I slowly entered, holding my hands together in front of me, looking about like a frightened cat in a new house. The room, simply took my breath away. It had a large queen canopy bed, large grate where a fire was already warming, _'odd.' _bear rug large sitting chair, oak desk and a window with shutters. I turned and gazed at him as he stood just beyonde the doorway. "I can, sleep here?" I questioned feeling as though this was, rather odd. But perhaps he let all his guest, who didn't piss him off stay in such nice rooms, i'd never read any where about the decorations or anything. He smiled, not really the unhinged smirk, but still a rather cocky smile, before nodding. "Yes. You may use this room as you wish, and you may explore my castle but," He said lifting a finger in warning. "Do not attempt to break into rooms that are locked, and do not go near the dungeons." I nodded quickly. "I won't." He let his hand slowly fall to his side before nodding and taking a step back as to be out side of the room. "Pleasent dreams Stin." He said before closing the door behind him. As I looked towards the fire I definently heard a click, meaning, he's locked me in. I sighed and ignored the fact that I was kind of a prisoner. I walked to the fire and sat down upon the bear rugh, running my fingers along the fur as the fire warmed me. My eyes began to droop and I slowly lay myself down brushing my cheek against the fur, before sleep claimed me.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings, moving my hands slowly along the fur of the bear rug before my eyes fluttered open and I stretched as I saw that it was morning, for light was spilling into the room from the window. I jumped as someone began to speak. "The bed was unused, do you think it not good enough for you?" I sat up and turned towards the bed to see the Count sitting upon it gazing at me. _'Oh great, how long has he been there? I look so horrible when I sleep...wait, why am I worry about how I look?' _I quickly shook my head. "No, it was just, the fire was so warm I just ended up falling asleep on the rug." He seemed to accept that and I relaxed enough to stretch before looking at him, not really knowing what to do or say. He stood a few strands of long black hair falling over his shoulder and down his thin long torso. "Are you hungry?" He questioned offering me his hand. I took it after eyeing it a moment and allowed him to help me to my feet. I blushed as my stomach growled before nodding, not quite making eye contact, though I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, I could feel it. "I am." I stated before looking at him. "But, you don't have to feed me, I wouldn't want to be any trouble." I said, wondering if simply saying he didn't have to do something for me might make him mad. His smirk remained. "Nonsence, you are a stranger in a strange land, with no where to stay, I would be a bad host if I did not feed my guest." He stated as he lead me from 'my' room. He lead me down the long circular stairs passed the large wodden door and into a room directly across from the stairs to reveal a large dinning room. I gaped to see it already set and prepared. He approached the head of the table and took a seat gestering for me to take a seat as well. Only once I had seated did I he bother to point out the woman sitting across from me. The woman had long flowing black hair like him, pale skin, like him, but had bright blue eyes. "This is my wife." He stated lazily gesturing towards her with his hand. "Oh." I bowed my head in respect, she did the same and smiled. She leaned forward leaning upon her elbows and resting her chin upon her hands. "So tell me child, where are you from?" I blinked a few times remaining silent. _'Who is she calling child? I'm twenty-three.' _But I brushed it aside. "I'm from England." I stated and quickly noted the Counts narrowing eyes. _'Oh crap, the majority of English are Catholic! He doesn't like Catholics!' _I took a breath to quickly add more to that, though remembering not to lie for somehow he'd figure it out. "My parents married in England though they were not form there, and I was raised as," _'Was the church of England formed during this time?' _"Christian." I stated knowing it was safe to say that, for the Count, though a terror, was born under an orginization that faught against the Catholic Turks to protect the Christians. His eyes seemed to soften slightly. She smield and nodded. "I see, and so you traveled all the way from England to Wallachia?" I knodded. "I wish I could tell you why, but it seems i've lost my memory along the way." I stated shrugging my head to once side. Her eyes widened and she pointed towards the wall, so I looked that way before I knew it she had stood and was over looking at my head. "Oh my goodness, you have blood in your hair." My eyes widened. I had forgotten. "Huh?" I set my fingers on my hair. "Oh, yeah, I think thats how I lost my memory." I stated. She walked back to her seat, worried expression still on her face when the Count finally entered the conversation. "You will be given a bath as to clean your hair of the blood." I blushed a bit and looked at my lap. "Thank you."

**I know the chapters are short, but bare with me.**


	4. Secret?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin**

Surviving Vlad Tepes

CHAPTER THREE

I sank into the warm water behind Vlad's castle, thankful of the high wooden fence that he had built around the natural hot spring. I sighed laying my head back sighing as the warm water soaked my nerves away. If I was going to survive I bet I should just accept anything the Count wished to give me, or asked me to do. I vagully wondered exactly what time frame I was in, he was married to his wife, and she wasn't dead yet so...that ment he was still quite young, perhaps only in his late twenties. But I didn't worry any more about it as the warm water relaxed me completely and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. While I lay there day dreaming I didn't notice that I was being watched. My eyes shot open as I heard a thump against grass. I turned and looked about, the steam from the hot springs blurring my vision a bit. "Count?" I questioned leaning only slightly out of the pool, my damp hair clinging to my face. "Countess?" I received no answer. I frowned a bit before turning around when a hand wrapped around and clamped over my mouth. My eyes widened in fear as I was pulled out of the pull. I struggled against the man who pulled me close, my wet body dampaning his rather tattered cloths as he began foundling me. "MHNM!" _'OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!' _I began screaming in my head praying for God to forgive the profan words running threw my head. I let out a yelp as the man was ripped from me as three of the Counts guards pinned the man to the ground, the Countess herself wrapping a white silk cloth around my still wet body before she wrapped her arms protectivly around me looking horrifide at the man. _'Was that guy stupid? Tries rapeing a girl who is bathing in one of __**Vlads **__hot springs?' _My eyes looked towards the door as it opened to the infenced spring and the Count entered. _'Why speak of the devil.' _He appraoched the struggling man held down before crouching down and grabbing his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. No words were said before he stood and snapped his fingers, the guards leading the man threw the gate and no doubt to the castle. He turned to look towards me and his wife before gesturing us to follow. We both stood and followed him as he lead us back to the castle, but we did not enter it, instead he lead us around to the far back. As we walked tears stung the cornors of my eyes as a horrable sent assulted my nose. I grimaced but did nothing more at the sent, for yet another story I knew of ran threw my mind. Once on St. Bartholomew's Day, Vlad had thirty thousand of the merchants and nobles of Brasov impaled. And in order to enjoy the entire experience he commanded that his table be set up and that his boyars join him for a feast amongst the forest of impaled corpses. Whilst they ate dinner, Vlad noticed that one of the boyars was holding his nose in an effort to try and avoid some of the smell of blood. Vlad took it upon himself to impale the man higher than all the rest so that he might be above the stench. But I was pulled from my thought as the Count glanced over his shoulder. "Does the sent bother you?" He questioned in the voice that sounded as if he was smirking, though he wasn't. I decided either way it could be a lose, lose situation. "I'm just not used to the sent of blood so strong, it...took me by surprise." He turned and continued the walk, the stench getting stronger and stronger. "Indeed, it does take a while to get used to." He mused before the three of us rounded a corner just in time to see the man thrown from one of the balcanies landing upon a fifty foot stake that ripped right threw him like a needle piercing a rag doll. I gasped and jumped my eyes wide as blood poored down the pole like rain drenching the ground beneath it. My mouth hung open as I gazed at the ground at the base of the pole, as blood continued to drip down the stake. I sounds of flesh being ripped threw was a sound I would never forget, and the sounds of the whimpers and yelps of pain as the man slowly slid down the pole. Vlad smirked as he gazed up at the man slowly inching down to pole, his organs being torn to shreds. I noted that the Countess wasn't looking and was gazing off towards the forest. He turned towards me, that unhinged smirk still gracing his face. "I pray he did not harm you?" He questioned. I shook my head. "No." I answered recieving a nod. _'Why was he so interested in me?' _

Later that afternoon I sat in the room given to me sitting near the window gently running a comb threw my hair while I hummed one of my favorite songs before begnning to sing it. _"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear sealed with lies through so many tears, lost from within and persuing the end, I fight for the chance to be lied to again. You will never be strong enough, You will never be good enough, You were never conceived in love, you will not rise above, They'll never see I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me." _I soon became so into the song my voice beginning to become louder and louder, me being obliviouse to the fact I had an audience. _"But through my tears breaks a blinding light, brithing dawn to this endless night, arms outstretched, awaiting me, an open embrace upon a bleeding tree. Rest in me and I'll comfort you, I have lived and I died for you, abide in me and I vow to you, I will never forsake you. They'll never see, I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me. They'll never see, I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me."_ I jumped at the sound of clapping and turned towards the door to see Vlad standing there clapping. I blushed and turned away, turned back and repeated several times before standing wringing my hands together before beginning to speak in Romanian. "I'm sorry, I didn't know any one could hear me." I stated looking extremely apologetic. He entered farther and smiled that smile between his smirk and nothing at all. "You have a beautiful voice." He stated. I doubted I would ever understand Vlad, first he catches me with _**his **_golden goblet, then he brings me home and introduces me to his wife, then he saves me when I almost get rapes...of course the impaling was a little much but I wans't going to say that out loud. He bent over slightly to gaze at me more steadily, being at least a head and a half taller then me. "Um, Count?" I questioned as his eyes began wandering away from my face, but they quickly averted back before he tilted his head slightly to one side. "Forgive me but you have such a beautiful slender neck." He stated admiring my neck, and down. He gently took my shoulders and leaned me backwards slightly. My eyes widened slightly as he inhaled my sent. "Count...w-w-what are you doing?" I asked as I felt his lips against my neck kissing up until he began nibbling on my ear before he whispered. "I know your secret." My eyes widened.

**Forgive me for the cliffhanger, and no, it isn't what you may be thinking. You'll find out what the Count means in the next chapter. **


	5. Sherrif of Wallachia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin. **

Surviving Vlad Tepes

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!**

**LatteJazz: HI! lol. Yes indeed you were correct, I hope you'll keep up with this story, AND WRITE MORE ONESHOTES! I loved your story! Hehe thanks for the revies can't wait to see you on Halloween!**

**xenocanaan: I updated! :D I hope I'll be able to continue entertaining! **

**blonde-de-nuit: No, I am not from Romania, actually far from it, California USA in a town you've never heard of! XD Though I would love to go to Romania some day! That would be a dream come true!**

**Ok, enough jabber jawing, ON TO THE STORY! /Dramatic music\\**

CHAPTER FOUR

_'What secret? Do I have a secret? I can't remember anything...save seeing ruines of this castle before waking up at the fountain.' _My thoughts ran wild through my mind as he held me close, his warm breath warming my ear. _'Just start begging and crying!' _He pulled back as to look down at me. I could tell he was callculating whether or not I would lie to him. "What secret?" I questioned as he gazed down at me threw narrowed auburn eyes. But he didn't reply but simply turned and headed towards the door, pausing as to glance back at me over his shoulder. "You truely are talented, you must sing at dinner some time." He stated before walking out leaving me completely and utterly confused. _'What the hell was that about?' _

After dinner that evening I walked out upon the cliff side thinking over the days events. _'What secret could Vlad know? Does he believe me to be a witch? Suppose that might be possible, after all, I am rather unordinary.' _ I jumped at the sound of a snapping stick behind me and spun around gazing about for a moment, but saw no one. I narrowed my eyes before turning to gaze over to the town in the sitant. I gasped as strong arms wrapped around me, preventing me from turning around. But as the figure began to speak near my ear I knew who it was. "You must be careful, someone might try to harm you again." I smiled. "I have faith you'd protect me Count." Was I growing so used to the Counts presents that I didn't really feel threatened? He chuckled, a sound that seemed to viberate with in his ribcage and out like a low testing growl. "It is late, what are you doing out here?" _'Why is he holding me?' _ "I was thinking, about what you said earlier, about knowing my secret." He made a 'I'm-listening-please-continue' sound. "I wish I could humor you into believing I understood but I cannot for I do not understand." I leaned my head back onto his chest as to try and look up at him. "Could you enlighten me?" He chuckled again before losening his grip and turning me around to facec him. "In due time, if you do not figure it out I will tell you." I nodded before gazing passed him and towards the castle where I spotted the Countess watching us from her balcony window. I gasped causing him to slowly turn. He smiled and waved simply towards her, her only reply a weak smile before she disappeared from view. "I think she's angry with me." I stated as he turned back to me. "And why would she be bad at you?" "Because she saw you with me, and probibly thinks I am a whore." he let out a light laugh before gently patting the top of my head like a master to a cat. "You are far from a whore Stin." He stated before leaning down towards my ear. "Which, is in your best interest." He whispered before turning and heading back towards the castle. "I will have the guards keep an eye on you." He stated before disappearing. Once he was out of sight and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Vlad deffinently had an effect upon people, either making you want to wet your pants, or wishing he would simply wrap his arms around you and sheild you from the world...I wasn't exactly sure why I got the impression, I just did. Of course, I knew of his pissy fits, and did not wish to give him reason to throw one.

Days passed, and I hadn't seen head or tail of the Count, it was like he has simply dropped off the face of the earth, and finally fed up with it, I went in search of the Countess, finding her out near the hot springs burshing her hair. I bowed politely before joining her. "Your not angry with me are you?" I questioned honestly worried she was. I liked the Countess and enjoyed her company, and was scared she'd request Vlad to kill me or something. She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you, what ever gave you that idea? Why would I be?" She questioned a rather plastic smile upon her blood red lips. "Is it because of that night with _my __**husband**_?" I couldn't help but notice how she stressed 'my husband'. I nodded before putting my right hand over my heart. "I swear we did nothing, simply talked." She looked away. "He has a mistress in the town. It hurts, but it is not my place. He is the Prince, he is the law." A frown began to form upon my face as she spoke. "But, wait. Doesn't he kill or torute unfaithful husbands and wives, or whores?" She nodded. "No one but me and you know about his mistress, and he intends to keep it that way." She stated looking at me crossly. I nodded noting her warning before it dawned on me._ '...could you possibly for warn me about the laws around here? I would really hate to make any one, not just the Pricne, angry with me." "The only thing I can tell you to do, is be honest, do not __**cheat, **__steal or harm your fellow men or women.' _ I stood, bowing again before heading back towards the castle. _'That's the secret, and why he said it was in my best interest. He tortures and kills the sexually impure...I'm a virgin, thats why, or one of the reasons I'm not dead...how...how could he possibly know that though?' _This puzzled me when I noticed I had completely forgotten my reason to go and speak with the Countess, I was about to turn back around when I bumped into a man I hadn't seen around the castle. "Oh I beg your pardon young lady." He said removing his had from his head politly before looking around. "I am a local sherrif and am in search of a theif who I believe has come this way, and entered, but before I look I am in need to introduce myself to the Prince as is protocal." He said looking about. "Have you seen him?" He questioned looking slightly down at me. I shook my head apologetically. "No, I'm sorry, I'm actually wondering where he's gone to as well." He sighed looking a bit unnerved. I gazed up at him as he seemed to pale drastically. "Is something wrong?" He began figiting with his hat. "Well, It is just...with out properly introducing myself to the Prince, I can neither search his home for the theif, nor leave for it is just not heard of." He stated seemingly as if he looked death right in the face. Then another story came to me. One time a Hungarian captain followed a thief into one of Vlads other castles, most likely Brans Castle. When Vlad discovered the intruders he killed the Hungarian officer rather then the thief. His reasons were that "a gentlemen does not enter the presence of a great ruler without an introduction". Had the captain followed the proper protocol he would have lived rather then been impaled. The still rather young man ran his fingers threw his hair looking as he would be sick. "I have a wife and kids." He muttered to himself causing me to gently set a hand upon his shoulder causing him to glance at me. I smiled. "Surley if you wait for the Count to return and introduce yourself and explain the situation surley he will spare you." I stated taking his hand and leading him towards the largest room in the castle which was the ball dinning room, where the Count would throw large holiday parties, which of course where followed by some sort of entertainment, no doubt impaling the guest he did not like. He still seemed extremely uneasy but allowed me to lead him. "Please just take a seat and calm down." I stated joining him as we sat, me smiling like an idiot, thouhg I did fear for this man, for I had seen one impalment...and wasn't really longing to see another.

**Alrighty then, that was Chapter four...and I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that the song Stin was singing was Lies by Evenescense and that I do not own it! XD I thought it fit. K well it seems I at least have one or two people interested in this story, one blantly telling me to update haha. Well thank you to those who have reviewed. I'll probibly, most likely update two or more chapters a day, though if I don't update assume I was wipped out from school or gone. Next monday I have to go to Reno to pick up my grandma who's coming home from Idaho...ugh Reno, A hate Reno...k thats a lie, but still. Only good thing is we get to go to Wal-mart and I MIGHT GET AN IPOD CLASSIC! any way bye! Please review if your into this story! **


	6. The Deminstration

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin.**

**NOTE: Warning, this chapter is a bit violent...not very detailed, but violent none the less...besides the brief impalment in passed chapters...this one shows another one of Vlads crulties...so you've been warned. **

Surviving Vlad Tepes

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**xenocanaan: I Know I'm sorry there so short. It just, I'm not very good at writing in first person so this is very difficult for me, its kinda like practice. I'm hoping as I improve the chapters will get longer and I plan on updating regularly so don't give up on me. :)**

CHAPTER FIVE

We sat together talking well into the late afternoone when the doors to the large dinning ball room opened and in walked Vlad. The sherif jumped to his feet before bowing before Vlad who simply looked at him. The sherif straightened a bit, though he continued to stoop slightly, his hat remaining in his hands. "Please forgive my sudden intrution my prince, may I stake my claim of being here?" He questioned. Vlad rested his fingers against his lips and chin looking thoughtfully down at the man. He nodded gesturing for the man to continue, seemingly to ignore me completely. "I was following a thief who came in this direction, and entered your home and looked around the enterance hall for signs of you as to introduce myself and ask if I may search your home for the theif. When this young lady told me you were not here she incouraged me to stay and wait for you so I may introduce myself and request your permission to search your home." He finished still stooped slightly like a frightened dog about to be struck by the masters boot. The Count remained silent for a long moment before looking back at me, his long slender fingers still resting upon his lip and chin. "Is this true Stin?" He questioned. _'He's asking me to back this mans claim up?' _I stood and nodded. "Yes Count, I thought it best if I brought him here to wait that way we could sit." I stated. He averted his eyes once again back to the sherif. "In doing so, even if the theif was here, he would have had time to slip from your grasp and escape." He stated causing a very noticable shiver to run up the young sherifs spine, beads of sweat resting upon his temple, his skin goosebumping. "Y-yes my Prince." Vlad place a hand upon the sherifs shoulder causing the man to flinch slightly, though Vlad seemed to ignore this. "That is very brave of you. Welcome to my home search it freely." He stated before stepping aside for the sherif to lead the way around the castle. The Count motioned for me to follow as the three of us went all about the castle in search of the theif. Once finished it was quite late and we had, had no such luck, I wondered if the Count would grow angry that they did not find the theif, and I had a feeling the Sherif had this same feeling. We the three entered the Enterance hall. "It seems you were right my Prince, in waiting for you the theif has seemed to escape my grasp. Please forgive me for not doing my job safisently." The Count once again placed his hand upon the young Sherifs shoulder. "No fears, return to your family and then search the town in the morning, and I will have my guards search the woods this evening, if we the two cannot bring this theif to justice then may the beast take him." The Sherif nodded before bowing and thanking the Count before leaving to return home. I smiled at the Count as the door was closed before I frowned. "If I may be so rude, where have you been? You've been gone for quite a while." I stated rather confused of his disappearance. He seemed to notice this. "I went to the battle front to speak to my genarals, to learn more of the Turks movements." He stated answering my question as we began walking threw the corridores. "Ah, I see. What have you learned?" I asked rather interested. "The Turks continue to move closer, every battle few soldiers on either side are lost, but we continue to pull back." He then smirked. "Which means the Turks are playing directly into my hands." I cocked and eyebrow pausing, he also stopping to turn and look at me. "Wait, what? You're leading the Turks...where? Here?" He nodded and my eyes widened. "What? Why?" He shook his head. "My plans are not your buisness so do not worry your pretty little head." He stated before turning. "I know the secret." He stopped and his smirk grew wider as he turned to look at me. "How did you know I'm a virgin?" I felt my heart skip a beat as he approached and gently took my shirt and slid it off of my shoulder and down as to reveal just above my breast, to see bruises from where the man had foundled me. I hadn't noticed them and gasped. He then went down and looped his fingesr upon the hem of my pants and gently lowered them so they hung low revealing just above my privat area to see a few bruises there as well from the man's foundling. I gasped, why hadn't I noticed that? He then removed his hands to alowe me to pull my pants and shirt up again. I looked at him mouth slightly agape. "No woman wooed by a man would ever bruise that easily from a mans large hands touching upon her femininaty. Womens flesh grows used to the hardened and erotic touches of a man." He stated before gently running his finger against my cheek before turning to no doubt go and find his wife. I was still slightly confused but then I thought about it. I'm sure he has layed many women to bed, so I'm sure he knew what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before turning and heading back towards the stairs to go to bed, I wasn't really all that hungry.

A frown crept onto my face as I slowly began to awaken at the sound of voices. My eyes opened slowly before I looked around wondering where the voices that awoken be were coming from. I slowly pulled myself from the nice warm bed, shivering as the night air played across my naked form. I have begun sleeping naked for the hope of my cloths, since they were the only cloths I had. I walked to the window looking out, though making sure that my nakedness couldn't be seen from who ever was outside. I saw the Count and a woman I did not know. She had long curly red auburn hair and dressed in a frame cut green dress. "You seemed to depressed upon your passing threw Tirgoviste, so I thought I would come and bring you news of cheer." She said smiling at him, it was rather apparent who this woman was, this woman was the Counts mistress, and she seemed to dote upon him. "I'm pregnet with your child." She said happily, though his face seemed to harden and his eyes narrowed, where my eyes widened and my mouth hung open slightly as I spied upon the to, my coldness forgotten. "Be careful woman, you should not joke about such seriouse things." She shook her head still smiling. "It is not a joke." She stated. He sighed. "then you are to go to the bath matrons to determan if you are truley pregnet." He ordered before having his guards escourt her back down the cliff side to the town. I frowned before pulling the window shutter closed silently yawning before going and crouching down and stroking the fire to keep it going. I crawled back upon the bed and pulled the covers around my naked form happy to be back in the warmth. I had no clue that this would be the last night of _good _sleep I would be having.

The next morning the Count barged into my room shaking my shoulder as to wake me up. I woke up looking confusidly up at him, thankful that the covers covered all of me save my colar bone up. "W-hat is it?" I asked noting that it was still very early for the light was dim. "Get up, get dressed. We're going into town." He said before turning on his heal his hair swooshing behind him slightly as he walked out slamming the door behind him. I blinked a few times rather surprised before wondering what got him all bitchy. I stretched and began dressing quickly, knowing it would be unwise to make him wait when he was in such a bad mood. Once I had gotten my shoes on I ran out and down the steps to find him and the Countess waiting with a few guards in the enterance hall. "Why are we going into town?" I asked as we began walking. One thing I noticed about the Count he walked more often then rode in a carrage, wonder why? Perhaps he just wished to stay in shape? "A deminstration." He stated his face remaining hard as we continued to walk. Upon arriveing at the town I noticed that all the shops, houses, schools and the church were deserted and the sound of alot of people was coming from a head of us, growing steadily louder as we grew closer. The crowed grew silent at our arrivel and parted for the three of us to pass before reforming into a large rather lopsided circle. The Count left me and the Countess near the inner edge as he proceeded to a wooden platform where the woman from last night was strapped down on her back tears streaking her pale milk face. My eyes widened she had been stripped of her cloths and was trembling slightly as the Count approached. He paused near the platform and pointed at the woman before speaking in a loud voice to the rest of the people. **"This woman has lived a life of inpuraty! She has given herself to married men!" **As he spoke a slight frown line crossed my forehead. _'Wait, isn't he talk about himself?' _** "She has also said to many she is to bare their child. This has been proven to be a lie!" **He then turned to her pulling a dagger from his boot and holding it in his hands. **"Let this be a deminstration to all of you! I will not accept liers in my land!" **He said loudly before quickly stabbing the woman in her groin area causing me to jump my eyes wide as her blood curdling scream echoed threw out the town. My mouth fell open as he then sliced the woman up to her breasts slowly, blood beginning to pool from her body. Her screams of agony seemed to reviberat with in my skull as I watched the act, shivers running up and down my spine, my brain sending large amounts of dopamean to my nerves causing my body to begin trembling uncontrolably and I held myself watching as he pulled the knife from between her breasts lowering it to his side, the blood dripping slowly from the tip of the blade and pooling upon the cobbled street. I turned his narrowed glaring eyes upon the crowed pointing to dagger at each indavidual in turn as he slowly turned to look at them all as the womans cries and screams of agony continued. **"No one is to touch her! No one is to remove her from this platform!" **He then looked down at the woman again. **"Let the devil have her!" **He roared before turning quickly and walking the crowed splitting quickly as for him to pass. As he appraoched us and passed he muttered: "We're leaving." but I didn't register it as I continued to look at the woman tied to the splatform. The Countess gently took my shoulders and began leading me behind the Count. _'Dear God...i'm going ot die.' _

**Ok, hardest chaper to write EVER! Writing the last scene with the mistress was the hardest part ever! I actually had to stop twice cause I was getting chills and couldn't type with out messing up...i'm still shivering slightly. ughghghsadllkhjglkhs...apraently. Ok, well...there ya go, I'm hoping ot have chapter six up tonight as well since I have nothing better to do. Please read and Review. **


	7. Loss

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any of the characters save for Stin. **

Surviving Vlad Tepes

CHAPTER SIX

Once we arrived back at the castle the Countess quickly vanished leaving me with the Count in the Entrance hall. I looked frightenly at him as he approached, flinching away slightly as I continued to tremble, but he would not ignore that and he grabbed my shoulder before pulling me to him wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace as I tembled against him and gently lowerd his lips to the top of my head before beginning to speak. "Do not be afraid Stin, you are a good girl, pure in heart, mind and body, that woman was not." He stated not knowing that I knew of his meeting with her the night before. I continued to tremble unable to control myself. I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but lean against him. He gently pushed be back and sat me down before going and pooring something into a small bowl before handing it to me. "This will help." He stated as I took it in trembling hands, causing the liquid to quiver slightly. I didn't even think about it before I drank it. Once it was gone he took the small bowl before turning back towards me. My eyes began to droop and I suddenly felt very sleepy, it was very likely he drugged me. I fell forward from the seat and was caught by his strong arms before he picked me up bridle style and looked down at me as my head lolled back, my eyes barley open. He shifted me slightly so my head rested against his shoulder. He then proceded to carry me up the stairs to my room, laying me down upon the bed before starting a fire. He then proceded to remove my shirt and pants, leaving me only in my underwear and bra, though he didn't seem to really care, and did not remove any more cloths. The last thing I remember before passing out was him throwing my shirt and jeans into the fire.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around before it registered what happened before I sat up quickly looking towards the fire place, nothing remaining of my cloths. I groaned standing up looking around, perhaps I could ask the Countess if she had something I could wear, though, I really didn't want to wander about the castle in nothing but my bra and underwear, after all women who wore dresses above the ankle were considered horlatons or whores. I grumbled before collapsing to my knees sitting there gazing into the fire. _'I want to go home, or at least back to my own time...dear God, I'm beginning to forget things...like my parents names and faces...its like...some ones taking my life from me. Please...' _My shoulders began to tremble as I held myself leaning forward over my legs my head nearly touching the floor as I began to weep. _'...please help be get home...what have I done to cause you to forsake me like this...but...you haven't have you? You are still here with me, in this hell upon earth...please help me to remain calm, please comfort me.' _As I prayed and asked for comfort I felt a sudden warm begin to fill me, and my tears slowly began to cease and my trembling discontinued as I began to feel better, less frightened. A small smile crossed my lips. _'Thank you.' _I leaned up wipping the trails left by my tears from my face before standing and grabbing the white sheet from the bed and wrapping it around myself before exiting my room and walking down the stairs, will a little difficulty, trying to keep the sheet from reviealing my legs. I crossed the entrance hall and entered the dinning room to find the Count and Countess already seated to breakfast, the Count cocked and eyebrow at my appearance and the Countess gasped standing up. "Child, where are you cloths." I quickly noted the Counts suddenly narrowed eyes before I smiled. "It was cold last night so I used them to keep the fire alive." I lied quickly noting the Counts eyes softened slightly. "Ah, well you could have called one of us or the guards to bring more wood." She said taking me quickly from the dinning room, leaving the Count alone. She lead me to her and her husbands chamber, a room I had never been in. I looked around, it was...also breath taking. It was large and had a huge cannopy bed, much larger then a California King. She walked back towards me and handed me a beautiful, though compared to her dress, simple gown which looked to be my size. I smiled as she closed the door alloweing me to drop the sheet. She gazed at me oddly. I looked at her blushing. "What?" She walked over and gazed at my small breast that were hidden by my simple white bra. "What is this? You do not wear a corset?" She questioned as she then gazed down at my underwear. _'Wow, if this wasn't this time frame I'd think she was checking me out.' _I shook my head. "No." She then looked once again at my face, still confused look upon her pretty face before she allowed me to dress. I felt very girly in the dress, but thanked her just the same. While I burshed my short hair she sat upon the bed watching me. "Can I tell you something?" She questioned causing me to turn and look at her. "Of course Countess." I stated joining her as she scooted over for me. "What is it?" She seemed a bit unsure. "I am pregnet with Vlads child." My eyes widened, before I looked nervously. _'Is she lieing, cause I really would hate to see her gutted like a fish in the town.' _"Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "I went and made sure while Vlad ways away." I sighed glad she wasn't lieing. She looked a bit nervouse yet still. "You haven't told him have you?" She shook her head. "I'm nervouse, I have never been pregnet and it is only our fifth year ruleing here, and I'm scared. What if I miscarage?" I shook my head taking her hand. "You won't, both you and Vlad are of good health, he is a strong and sterdy man, he obviously has gotten you pregnet, and you are a healthy strong woman, you won't." I said as she smiled before leaning forward and hugging me. "Thank you for letting me share this with you Stin. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your kind words." I smiled as she released me and we then exited the room to return to the Dinning room.

Upon entering we found the Count looking exteremly bored. The food remained untouched, it seemed it had been waiting upon us. "So you two finally decide to return." He stated sitting up slightly straighter as we took our seats. "Forgive us husband, we were talking." I nodded smiling. He looked me up and down. "That gown looks very nice on you Stin, you should dress that way more often." I blushed and smiled. "Thank you." The Countess leaned forward taking the Counts hand smiling at him, causing him to look at her, rather baffled expression playing upon his face. "Husband, I am in need of revealing something to you." His eyebrows nitted together slightly, and I vagually wondered if he thought she was cheating on him. "While you were away, I began feeling ill and so went to the doctor and I learned that, I am pregnent." She said smiling, his expresion went blank and he gazed dumbly at her. He leaned forward as well. "Are you sure?" I got the feeling it would kill him inside if he had to kill his wife for lieing. She nodded and he smiled, the first real smile I had ever seen him smile before he pulled her a bit closer and kissed her. My eyes widened and I looked away, as they kiss grew more and more passionent. _'Isn't that what lead to her being pregnent?' _ Soon they broke the kiss and I turned to look at them again. The Countess leaned forward towards me. "Stin, my husband as spoken to me of your beautiful voice, do you think you could sing to me?" She questioned honestly. I blushed again, he bosted about my voice? I nodded. "Do I have to stand up?" I asked and she shook her head, much to my releafe, I wasn't very good at standing and preforming, I got stage fright. I took a moment to think of a song, of course they wouldn't understand the words for they were in English, but I wanted it to fit the moment. I nodded to myself deciding I'd sing 'Every time we touch' by Cascada, that was the closest song to the moment I could think of. _"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, with out you its hard to survive!! Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly," _

I sit at my window gazing out, my now longer hair resting easily upon my shoulders as I hum to myself. It has been two months since I arrived here and I have the belief that I now speak Romanian more fluently then English, the only English I really clearly remember is of the songs I often sing for the Count and His wife. It has been a month and three fourths time since we learned of the Countesses pregnency and she was beginning to show the slightest of baby bumps. I have grown used to Vlads acts of cruelity towards the people, and have witnessed ten more impalments, the burning of the starving, ill or cripled. I was also present when the Count nailed to Spaniards capes to their head because they said they never removed the cape even for the Emperer, the Count didn't wish them to ever brake this tradition. Perhaps it was due to the length of time spending around the Count that I began simpathizing with him, beginning to think that the things he did to the accused where just. A frown formed upon my face as I spotted the Countess walking up towards the battlement. I stood and quickly exited my room, rushed down the stairs, walked out side and rounded the corner to follow, wondering why on earth she would be going towards the battlement. Two nights ago the Turkish army had been with in our sight, the Count had lead them right to our doorstep, but upon seeing the hundreds of rotting impaled corpses the army had turned and run, thouhg I had a feeling it wasn't for good, this war was far from over. I reached the top of the steps of the battlement just in time to spot the Countess climbing atop the stoned edge. "NO!" I screamed running forward attempting to stop her but I came to late as she threw herself from the battlement. "NO!" I Screamed again as I watched her fall hitting the side of the cliff before falling down into the river belowe, vanishing from sight. "NO!" I continued to scream as the guards ran up around me one pulling me from the edge while others gazed over the side of the battlement my screaming alarming them. Tears ran down my cheeks and I shook crying and screaming as the Count ran passed me and gazed down towards the river his eyes wide mouth slightly agape as the last few ripples of where his wife hit the water disappeared. He turned sharply and grabbed my shoulders in a painfully iron grip shaking me roughly. "WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU PUSH HER?" He screamed at me as I cried and shook my head. "N-noo-o...I don't know...she jumped, I tried to stop her..." I coughed slightly. "S-she-e j-j-umped!" I cried as he released my shouders turning and gazing back down towards the river.

Later that evening the Count had locked himself away in his chambers, and I sat alone out on the battlment. I pulled my knees towards my chest and held them there. All in one moment the Count had lost almost everything, he lost his wife, and unborn child. They had agreed if it be a girl to name the babe Frumos, which ment Beautiful, and if the babe be a boy they were to name the babe Alucard, for it was Dracula backwards, in a way a third way of saying 'son of the dragon' for that is what Vlads name truley ment. Drac meaning dragon, ula meaning son of. I shivered as the night grew cold, wondering what the future would hold, not just for me, but for Wallachia and Transylvania, just south of here, for the two were the only things Vlad still had.

**Well, that was chapter six, it was sad. But It had to happen for she really did die, and it was rumore that Vlads son who died as well was actually named Alucard, so yeah. Any way, the next chapter will be the last, and the LONGEST chapter I have uploaded. So for those of you who like this story, please do not fear to read the next stories I upload, for they will revolve around every ones favorite king/vampire/Dracula. **


	8. The battle lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters save for Stin.**

**NOTE: This is the last chapter and I must say thank you all who have reviewd...the four of you. haha. But thank you really, and my greatest thanks goes to ****xenocanaan**** who has been most faithful in reading this story. This last chapter is dedicated to you ****xenocanaan****. Enjoy. **

Surviving Vlad Tepes

CHAPTER SEVEN

It wasn't long after the death of the Countess that the Turkish armies attacked. Still greiving from the loss of his Countess the Count was taken by surprise but quickly his armies attacked back the Count standing upon the battlement watching as the armies lashed out at each other, screams cries and the sound of bodies being torn to bits could be heard. I stood watching in horror gazing up at the Count who looked unhinged, his eyes revieling the true madness completely unleashed. I gazed out over the battlement towards the battle feild. The Counts armies were badly out numbered and his men were being unfarly ruled by the Count not to back down, though they were being slaughtered. I jumped as the Count grabbed my upper arm in a painful grip looking up at him my eyes wide. He tugged me with him as we left the battlement dragging me behind him before he grabbed the shaft of his sword as he pulled me behind him threw the vast forrest of impaled corpses. _'Dear God, he's taking me with him into battle!' _I began fighting against his iron grip but to no avail, he refused to release me. "VLAD!" I screamed as he pulled me along behind him. "LET ME GO!" I screamed as he turned nad shook me glaring down at me his eyes holding nothing but rage and insanity and the lust for blood. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE! SO NOW YOU WILL FIGHT AS WELL! IF YOU SURVIVE THE BATTLE, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO SURVIVE ME!" He screamed before pushing throwing me from him before disapeparing himself, no doubt off into the midds of the battle field. I shook my head screaming as I was attacked by a man I quickly moved as he swung his heavy weapon of choice at my head, it hit one of the stakes becoming stuck and so taking my oppertunaty and picked up a rather large rock and hit the man with all my might in the head knocking him to the ground, no doubt unconches. I threw the rock before running back in the direction of the castle.

I ran threw the corridores before running down the stairs that lead beneath the castle, and the one palce I had never been, the dungeons. I threw open one of the last cells yelping as I spotted a skeloton dangling from the rafters. I slammed the door closed behind me and leaned against the wall. I prayed that, for at least a while, I was safe, to give me time to prepare for my death, knowing that it would come.

War, war was never what one would think. It has always been, and probibly will always be. The first battles between man kind began with Cane and Able, the second generation of man kind, where Cane murdered his brother for his offereing to God had been frowned upon. This bloody cycle continued threw out the years and I saw it repeating again, here at Wallachia. I could hear the battle rageing on above me as I sat in the dark dungeon praying, knowing that, it was only a matter of time until I was killed. If by some miracle the Counts armies did win, no doubt I would be tortured and then impaled by the phycotic blood thirsty Count. And, if the Count lost and his army was killed, the castle would be stormed and taken, and I would be discovered, and slaughtered no doubt. I wish I could remember the names of my parents and friends, so I could ask God to protect them forever, but I could not. All I could do was request he grant me peace in death.

**Vlads POV**

_'Is this my reward for serving your war? Spilling the blood of the unfaithful? You took her from me, you spit in my face! And I did everything for you! I served you with all my loyallty! And now I avenge with darkness! I turn from you, you my mortal enemy! Blood is life, and now, from the Order of the Dragon, I feed upon the humans life! Death is not the worst fate a man can go threw, come and tase the things I have tasted. I will feed upon your children the human race will bleed and feed my hunger and lust.' _I screamed in my mind to the God I thought was on my side as I fell to my knees amongst the corpses before leaning my head down and lapping up the blood of my fallen men like a dog thirsting for water. I stood and glared back towards the castle before quickly going back, I knew she was there, and she will die!

END VLADS POV

As I sat there sudden flashes of images ran threw my minds eye. A woman with short rather wavy chocolate brown hair smiling at me and laughing as she set a home made cake upon the table. A man with dark brown hair and warm smile as he sat reading the newspaper over coffee. A flash of four girls smiling as they sat upon a park bench. I smiled. My mom dad and friends, I remembered.

_"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear sealed_

_with lies through so many tears, lost from within the persuing the end,_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again. You will never be strong enough,_

_you will never be good enough, you were never conceived in love,_

_you will not rise above, they'll never see I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed_

_this hunger burning deep inside of me. _

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light, birthing dawn to this endless night, _

_arms outstretched, awaiting me, and opened embrace upon a bleeding tree._

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you, I have lived and I died for you,_

_abide in me and I vow to you, I will never forsake you._

_You will never be strong enough, _

_you will never be good enough, _

_you were never conceived in love,_

_you will not rise above, they'll never see I'll never be,_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me._

_They'll never see, I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed his hunger,_

_burning deep inside of me. They'll never see,_

_I'll never be, I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me." _

Once I finished echoing the song in my mind I stood and finally decided I wouldn't hide like a coward, I wouldn't be slaughtered hiding like a child. I exited the cell, walked up the steps, walked threw the corridore and back out of the castle. I rounded the corner and walked up to the battlement before gazing out over the forest of impaled corpeses to see the Counts armie slaughtered, only a handful still fighting as the Turks invaded. I watched as blood drenched the land and the smell of rotting corpses filled the air.

I watched as the last of Vlads soldiers were fell to the ground slaughtered, no sign of Vlad as the Turks cheered and yelled in victory before moving down the cliff side heading for the town. My eyes grazed over the land and the corpses when movment behind me caused me to turn to see the Count behind me, holding his shoulder his eyes seemingly reddened giving him a demon like look as he grabbed me. He was covered in blood, but I couldn't be afraid of him, I pittied him as he glared down at me and I looked up at him. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" _'How could he possible blame me for this happening?' _He grabbed me pushing me against the battlement leaning me over. I glanced back looking down towards the river belowe, knowing deep down that, that would be my grave. As he glared at me, his grip on me the only thing holding me up. "Goodbye Vlad." I whispered before he released his grip upon me and I slowly fell back watching as the Count screamed in defeat and in rage before I hit the water and everything went black.

**DBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**k thats chapter seven! I know it was suppost to be long, but I split it up, the actual ending is in the Prolouge GO READ!**


	9. I know you

**PROLOUGE**

_"Is she still breathing?" _Came a worried girlish voice. _"Check and see if she's still breathing!" _Ordered a very snappish

demanding voice of a woman before I lightly felt gloved fingers against my neck before a male voice spoke. _"She has a pulse." _

_"Its a good thing you dragged us up here." _Came the snappish womans voice as I let out a pained groan slowly sitting up and

rubbing my head before opening my eyes to see blood on my fingers. I yelped and jumped when I noticed a blond woman

starring right in my face. I quickly stood and looked at the three people standing around me. The girl who had been crouching

down to look at me had strawberry blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and dressed in a blue skirt and a white top.

The other woman had long flowing straight blond hair and dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, silver rimmed

glasses resting upon her nose hiding her blue eyes. My eyes widened as my eyes fell upon the man who looked bordly at me.

He was tall, at least six foot six, and had straight black hair that fell to his jawbone, his auburn eyes appearing just above

orange sunglasses. His skin was pale and he dressed oddly in black slacks vest, white shirt and a red over coat. "Are you ok?"

The glasses wearing woman questioned. I looked once again to my head before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine, I came up here to

explore and, got knocked down by a wild dog." I stated before looking at them. "I'm stin." I stated out stretching my hand.

The woman took it. "I am Integra, this is Seras and Alucard." My eyes widened as I gazed at the man who looked at me threw his narrowed auburn eyes. _'It's impossable." _

**Well that is the end of the Surviving Vlad Tepes. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and will read the next story I post, I might do a sequil to this. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
